Olivia Flaversham Goes to School
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Olivia goes to school and Fidget is sad because he misses her a whole lot, so he walks over to Basil's to keep himself occupied.


Olivia was up one morning, getting ready for her first day of school after three months of letting Fidget stay with her and her father as soon as they befriended him. Fidget was still sleeping in his bed. She took one last look at him before she left with her father, who will walk with her and drop her off. "See you tonight, Fidget," she whispered promisingly. Little did Fidget know that Olivia had to go to school by 8 AM.

When the Flavershams left, he woke up yawning and stretching. He jumped out of bed and got ready for a morning walk and fly ever since Ratigan's departure and ever since his crippled wing healed with the help of his doctors and nurses, who had mended it. But first, Fidget had to search for Olivia, who may possibly want to go for a morning fly with him. He looked in her room and her father's, but she wasn't in either of those rooms, so he peeked underneath them and to his disbelief, she still wasn't anywhere to be seen. What a conundrum this morning turned out to be!

"Olivia, where are you?!" he cried frantically, "Why would you leave me after all we've been through?!" Fidget stopped himself to take a breath. "Maybe her dad took her somewhere," he said, managing to calm himself, "Somewhere important in this time of day, but I'll go and look for her just in case." So, he decided to take a morning fly and try to find the "lost" girl.

…

Flying hard and panting for breath, Fidget landed gracefully on a tree branch. To get a better view of where he might see Olivia, the bat climbed up the tree, but did not see a trace of her anywhere. He, however, did see her father, who dropped Olivia off at school without his awareness, passing by. Mr. Flaversham was just walking home and Fidget followed him inside. "Fidget, what on earth are you doing outside so early?" Hiram Flaversham asked, feeling flabbergasted to see the bat behind him.

"Well, I got a little bored," Fidget replied, "Where's Olivia?"

"She's at school. I just had to drop her off."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to work on inventing these toys."

"What can I do?" asked Fidget, "Where can I go?"

Mr. Flaversham thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you can go over by Basil's after we have our breakfast."

"Okie dokie," Fidget said.

…

"Have a good time at Basil's, Fidget," Mr. Flaversham encouraged before Fidget headed out.

"Thanks, and have a nice day at work," Fidget replied.

"Bye!" they said to each other simultaneously and Fidget closed the door behind him.

…

Once at Basil's, Fidget knocked the door and Basil opened it.

"Hello, Fidget," Basil greeted, "How's it been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, can I tell you when I come in?" Fidget answered with longing eyes.

"Sure thing." Basil led him inside and shut the door.

"You know where Olivia went?" Fidget said, hoping Basil can take a guess.

"Where?" asked Basil, shrugging his shoulders, "School?"

"Yes! She went to school!" Fidget blurted out sadly, but then, the melancholy bat continued calmly, "That's why I came here." Heartbroken, he buried his face in his scarf in tears.

"Now, we all know that a day like the first day of school has to come somehow, but she'll be home soon at three." The detective then decided that the poor bat wouldn't stop crying his eyes out, which beckoned him to give Fidget a hug of encouragement. "There, there. We've all faced a first day of school, but survived in the end."

Fidget could recall a time when he was young, he missed his parents when they had to take him to school. In the first year of elementary school, he wept and some kids in his class laughed at him, made fun of him, called him names like "cry baby", while others, including his teachers consoled him; he just needed some love and attention to get through the day.

"We've all been there," Basil repeated as he patted him on the back, "And _we're_ going to help you get you through the day."

Knowing that Basil's promise will be kept, Fidget ceased the sobbing. Sniffling, he stared up at him with puppy eyes.

Seeing this, Basil pointed toward a tray of cheese crumpets and tea. "Here, have a cheese crumpet and tea," he said, which made Fidget grin and grab a cheese crumpet and a cup of tea. Then, Fidget sat down. It had been about a half hour since he brushed his teeth.

Basil smiled at his friend, who felt better. He figured that Fidget needed enough energy to help him, Dr. Dawson, and Mrs. Judson with chores: dishes and laundry. When Fidget was ready, he got up from Basil's armchair and helped Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson clean dishes, wash clothes, and hang the clothing on the clothes line outside to dry. Luckily, everyone, including Fidget had a lunch break. Who wouldn't want one?

After a while of doing chores, Basil chose to let Fidget quit for the day since he saw that Fidget worked extremely hard. "Oh? Okay, thanks," Fidget said with a yawn and took a snooze on the carpet until Basil picked him up and set him on his lap as he sat on the comfy chair. Mrs. Judson set a pillow beneath Fidget's head and surrounded his tired body with a blanket.

"Chores can tire you out," Basil said matter-of-factly, "For a fact, they can tire anybody out. So, clear your head and sleep." He knew Fidget was too tired to hear a single thing he said, yet he caressed Fidget's ears and face. Then, he gently stroked and touched Fidget's head and massaged his back, which forced a smile on the tuckered out bat, although Fidget couldn't feel him in his sleep.

…

Fidget awoke from his nap and looked at the clock. It was 2:55 PM and it'll be five minutes before Olivia to be picked up by her father. "Basil?" Fidget began.

"Yes, Fidget?" Basil asked.

"I had a flashback about Ratigan making me drop out of school," Fidget answered.

Basil's jaw dropped. "Oh, he made you drop out?!"

"It was all my fault," Fidget lamented.

"No, it wasn't," Basil defended, "He made you do it because he thought it'd be the 'right thing', but he was a know-it-all and thought he was perfect."

"That's why I'm going to get Olivia," Fidget said as he turned away from Basil.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want her to be forced to drop out of school like I was."

"I'm sure she wouldn't drop out."

"I know, but I said _if_ she ran into someone like Ratigan and wouldn't let her go? Sure, she'll bite him, but have you even thought about her coming home late because of it?"

"Fidget…" Basil tried to say.

"What if her father worked late and was too busy to pick Olivia up from school?" Fidget interrupted impatiently, "Would you rather have her walk home from school by _herself_? I wouldn't! That's why I'm going out there, whether you like it or not!" He sounded a little overprotective of Olivia, but he didn't care.

Basil stood aghast.

Maybe Fidget should've regretted yelling at Basil, but Fidget was too upset to feel any remorse. He missed Olivia very much that it killed him.

…

Mr. Flaversham walked over by Olivia's school and nearly took Olivia home, but they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Fidget, who bumped right into them. "Fidget, what are you doing here?" Mr. Flaversham gasped, recovering from Fidget's clumsiness.

"Nothing, I just thought, maybe…" Fidget began as he also recovered from his fall, but finally said with a sigh, "I guess I'm a little overprotective." He hung his head in regret.

"A little," Mr. Flaversham agreed, also standing up and brushing himself off.

"I thought about you today," Olivia confessed to Fidget.

Fidget's eyes widened in astonishment as he shook his head. "You did?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I was worried that you might cause trouble."

"I didn't," Fidget assured her, "I try to keep myself in check."

"And you do it well," Mr. Flaversham said.

"I missed you so much, Livy," Fidget said.

"He was lonely and bored, so he went over by Basil's like I suggested," Mr. Flaversham told Olivia.

"Oh," she said and to Fidget, she added, "I missed you, too, Fidget."

An idea popped into Fidget's head. "I know. How about I give you a piggy back ride to Basil's?" Fidget suggested.

"That'd be nice," Olivia replied.

"Okay then," said Fidget. Then, he leaned downward to her level, allowing her to climb onto his back and started on their way.

…

The Flavershams knocked on Basil's door. Basil opened it for them. "Fidget, you're back," Basil said and to Olivia, he asked, "Olivia, how was your first day of school?"

"Boring," she replied.

"The first day isn't always the best, is it?" Basil said.

Olivia shook her head in agreement.

"Everyone feels uncomfortable on the first day," Basil went on and closed the door and escorted the Flavershams and Fidget inside.

"You see, Basil? I overreacted a little," Fidget confessed.

"Oh, and I lacked understanding about how much you miss Olivia before you left," Basil said.

Fidget nodded in understanding.

Turning to Olivia, Basil continued, "What was the _fun_ thing you did today?"

"We wrote what we thought about," replied Olivia.

"And what was it that you thought about, my dear?"

"Fidget. I missed him today, too. My teacher found my writing of it fascinating. See?" She showed Basil the slip of paper that contains an A+ on the top right corner.

"Good job, Olivia," Basil complimented.

"Marvelous job," Dawson chimed in.

"Magnificent job, my dear," Mrs. Judson applauded in appraisal.

"Yay!" Fidget cheered as he clapped.

"Guess what Fidget did today?" Basil said, hoping Olivia would make a guess.

"What did he do?"

"He washed dishes and did laundry."

"Well, that was thoughtful of him."

And so, Fidget began to accept the fact that Olivia had to go to school on weekdays, but he could still bond with her on weekends and days she had off, such as holidays, snow days, and summer vacation, when she'll be home with him every single day.

The End

 **AN: Poor Fidget! Don't worry, bud, we've all been there.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. ;)**


End file.
